


Amada Natasha,

by Drakonov



Series: Monstruitos [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Distance, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Carta de Steve a Natasha.





	Amada Natasha,

Amada Natasha,

recibí hace unos días tu carta. Como la primera vez mi corazón dio un vuelco al recibirla, dudo alguna vez que este sentimiento pase cuando veo tu remitente. Espero que sean muchas las que podamos enviarnos (o pocas si aceptas mi invitación). Leí tu respuesta en el momento, pero no había tenido palabras con las que contestarte hasta ahora. El cielo esta oscuro, pero tu llama (roja en esta vela que sostengo a mi lado) ilumina mi camino.

Cuando fue Thor quien vino a traerla me asusté al punto del miedo, hasta que explicó el porqué de su visita. Tomaré tu palabra y le haré hueco en alguna estancia de este hogar, si eres tú quien me lo pide. Habla solo en ocasiones, al aire y creo que está rezando. A Loki. ¿Ha tenido antes este comportamiento? No recuerdo que hiciera eso, aunque no me extrañaría que se haya vuelto loco. Quizá debería ponerme a rezar yo con él.

Shuri viene en ocasiones a informarme sobre lo que ocurre en el mundo. No se lo he pedido, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, pero no quiero importunarla. Respondo a tu pregunta diciéndote que está feliz, ahora que ha pasado algo de tiempo. Me enteré de lo de Tony, dale a Pepper el pésame por mí. Aún estoy procesándolo, pero no me trae por sorpresa. ¿Pastillas, es eso cierto? Espero al menos que no sufriese.

Hace demasiado que no nos vemos, y agradezco pero rehúso tu invitación. Te extraño como no pudieras hacerte una idea, mucho más que antes de lo ocurrido porque al menos tenía la certeza que allá donde estabas, estabas bien. Añoro los meses que pasamos juntos, los buenos, claro está. Despertarme contigo, sobretodo. O entrenar. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo, a veces me quedo un par de horas más durmiendo.

Tú bien sabes qué hay aquí, casi tan bien como que dejaré siempre a mi lado un espacio en mi cama, si alguna vez vienes, extrañando tu cuerpo a mi lado. Es grande y cómoda. No podía esperar menos de Wakanda, imagino. Las cabras son más difíciles de cuidar de lo que parece, pero me voy acostumbrando.

Gracias por entenderlo. Por entenderme. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo por mí. Gracias de nuevo por molestarte en escribir de tu mano cuando bien podrías negarte y obligarme a aceptar tu mundo. Pero echo de menos el mío, ahora que definitivamente no está.

 

Agradecido y siempre amante tuyo,

_Steve Rogers._

**Author's Note:**

> Qué queréis que os diga, por lo que veo los prompts me gustan.


End file.
